


As close as we can get

by Honeybunnedbaby



Category: bts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeybunnedbaby/pseuds/Honeybunnedbaby
Summary: "I want to be so close we melt"





	As close as we can get

**Author's Note:**

> Rari girl..this is for you

you were face down on the bed, your hands and legs tied down so your bottom was up. You felt a cloth stuffed into your mouth. “Jimin please” you muffled “please,I didn't mean to!” Hot tears began to form in the corners of your eyes. “well since you said so nicely kitten..” you heard him say and you the felt him push himself against you “I'm going to use you..” he stated and began grinding himself against you “you slut..ah.. you're letting me rub myself on you like a little doll” he groaned and you felt your wetness soak through the thin material of your leggings “you want me to keep doing this? He started rubbing a little faster and bent over so that his mouth was by your ear , his breath hot on your neck . His free hand began pulling down your pants , you heard a soft buzzing sound and your breath hitched when you felt it on your clit and all you could do was put out muffled moans. “That feel good?” He asked and slid it inside of you , your walls clenched around the toy. You then heard jimin unbuckle his pants and you could have sworn your heart was beating a million times a minute. You felt your hole pulsating, ready for him. You felt him push inside of you and you cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure “fuck, kitten it's  _ so  _ tight” jimin cursed “is this what you want? You want me to wreck you? He began to roughly thrust into you ,  lying his chest on your back and kissing your face , he spoke into your ear “you want me to cum inside your ass, all warm in you, mixing with your wetness? The both of us together like that? He smirked while kissing your neck . You shivered at his words, the mixture of the toy and Jimin was so intense you couldn't help but sob. “You're doing so well baby, thought you might not be able to take it” he praised and you purred . Jimin started spilling obscenities and you knew he was almost finished and so were you . He brought your body as close as he could to him, you wanted to meld with him. He began slowly moving, much unlike the rough thrusts he had done earlier. Jimin liked to move slowly before he came inside of you, he liked to make sure he felt every ridge and curve of the inner part of you. His movements were almost like waves, he stopped and undid the ties around your arms and legs and took the cloth from out of your mouth and you gasped, tears running down your face . He switched his position so that he was under you and wrapped his legs around your torso and his arms around you and made love to you that way. You loved it when he did this, both of your bodies moving at the same pace, moving together as one, you were so close and it just felt like somehow him being inside of you wasn't close enough. “Oh god Rari” he moaned and god was it beautiful, you loved his moans, they were always so pretty and it was like his singing voice and his moans put together . The last bit of it wasn't rough but it was was somewhat hard and semi-slow , jimin grinding himself into you as far as he could get and you doing the same . You both slowly reached your highs , jimin cumming inside of you so much you thought you'd overflow. Honestly you liked that because you could have a plug in , it made you feel light and a little dizzy because you had him in you..you could feel it too..but you especially loved when it leaked through the plug a little. You liked it when it ran down your ass . His cum just inside of you like that for a day, reminding you that he owned you. The aftercare was perfect, he always ran you a warm bath and made you dinner. It was always perfect, he was your lover indeed.


End file.
